¿Por qué Cream tiene las orejas largas?
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: Siempre se sintió mas pequeña y débil que los demás, pero tal vez solo fue porque nunca supo apreciar su verdadero valor.


Es extraño como nacen las ideas para los fics, hace unos días en el foro de Sonicspain se toco el tema de los distintos cuento que habíamos leído en nuestras infancias, y recordé un cuento sobre un conejo que había leído hacia ya muchos años, y pensé "Esto es perfecto para Cream, tengo que usar esta idea" y que puedo decir, aquí esta el resultado, espero que les guste 

¿Por qué Cream tiene las orejas largas?

La pequeña coneja miraba a través de la ventan da su habitación, un pequeño dejo de tristeza era visible en sus ojos mientras miraba a algunos niños jugando en la calle, el nombre de la pequeña era Cream, una linda y pequeña conejita de cortas orejas que vivía en una agradable casa en las afueras de la ciudad de Station Square, en compañía de su madre, Vanilla y su macota una chao llamada Chesse, pero la conejita no era feliz, se sentía desdichada, maldecía su suerte, pues era la persona mas pequeña y débil de su edad en todo su barrio, era el centro de las burlas de los niños mas grandes, que con la crueldad que los caracterizaba no dejaban de llamarla con apodos hirientes, incluso su mejor amigo, un joven zorro de dos colas llamado Miles Prower, pero que todos llamaban Tails, en ocasiones la llamaba "petisa" o "enana" pero en el caso de Tails Cream no se molestaba, ella sabia perfectamente que no había mala intención ni malicia en las palabras del zorro, y hablando del diablo…  
-Cream, Tails ha venido a visitarte- Exclamo Vanilla desde afuera de la habitación de la niña, cuyo rostro se iluminó por unos segundos antes de responder con un –Ya voy- al llamado de su madre, de inmediato la niña se alejo de ventana para ir al encuentro de su amigo, dejando la habitación y a la pequeña Chesse durmiendo sobre su cama y bajando las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la casa, allí lo esperaba él, un menudo y joven zorro, dos años mayor que ella –Hola Cream- la saludo -¿Quieres salir a jugar-  
-Claro Tails- Respondió la niña llena de entusiasmo -¿Puedo mama?- Pregunto a Vanilla.  
-Por supuesto que si, diviértanse los dos- respondió la madre de Cream, y con eso estaba decidido, el par dejo la casa, durante un largo rato se divirtieron y la pasaron en grande, disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que era para ellos el mejor amigo que podían tener en el mundo, disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro, pero la alegría de la conejita llegaría a un abrupto final cuando Tails y ella se cruzaron con otro grupo de niños y todos a coro empezaron gritarle -¡Chichón del suelo, chichón del suelo!- o al menos lo hicieron hasta que una piedra golpeo en la cabeza de uno de los chicos obligándoles a callar, otra piedra voló cerca del grupo obligándolos a huir llevándose al chico golpeado por la piedra con ellos.  
-¡A ver si aprenden!- Gritaba Tails al tiempo que arrojaba una ultima piedra al grupo de niños que huía, antes de finalmente voltear a vera Crea, la pequeña conejita intentaba como podía contener las lagrimas mientras con la mano derecha se acariciaba sus orejitas -¿Por qué?- Se pregunto -¿Por qué soy tan pequeña¿Por qué soy tan débil-  
-Eso no es verdad- Trato de consolarla Tails -Tienes otras virtudes-  
-¡No es cierto!- Respondió Cream –Tu al menos eres muy inteligente y puedes volar, pero yo, no tengo nada de eso-  
-Vamos Cream- continuo Tails, todos tenemos virtudes, recuerda lo que dicen las leyendas, "En algún lugar de los bosque de pinos esta el gran espíritu de los bosques, ella asigna las virtudes y los defectos a las personas de forma equitativa de modo que todos siempre tengamos una virtud, aun cuando no podamos verla-  
-Pues con migo no es el caso, iré al bosque de los pinos y le diré sus verdades a ese espíritu- Exclamo Cream con decisión.  
-Pe-pero esa es solo una leyenda- Intento explicar Tails, pero no había caso, Cream ya se había ido, encaminándose en dirección del bosque de los Pinos  
–Ay Cream- Suspiro Tails con un dejo de amargura –Si tan solo supieras cuanto vales en verdad-  
Mas de una hora había pasado desde que habían comisado su búsqueda y aun el zorro y la conejita no encontraban rastro alguno del Gran espíritu –Cream te dije que no hallaríamos nada- Se quejaba Tails.  
-No tenias que seguirme si no querías- respondió Cream algo molesta.  
-Si tu mamá se entera de que te metiste sola al bosque de los pinos por algo que dije me mataría- Retruco Tails –Además-  
-¿Además qué?- Pregunto Crean sin entender el por qué el zorro se había quedado en silencio, pero Tails no respondió, solo apunto en dirección de una enorme secuoya de mas de sesenta metros de alto, que estaba rodeada por un poso se mas de seis metros de largo una puerta y unas ventas eran visibles en el árbol.  
-¿Cómo es que nunca vimos esto antes?- Pregunto Tails.  
-Esa debe ser el hogar del gran espíritu- Exclamo Cream llena de alegría –Pronto, ayúdame a atravesar ese poso-  
A regañadientes el zorro alzo el vuelo usando sus colas como propulsores y llevo a la conejita al otro lado del poso donde el par espió dentro de la casa/árbol, el lugar era muy rustico, pero hermosa al mismo tiempo con muebles de madera de estilo antiguo que le daba al lugar un acogedor aire del siglo diecinueve, los dos amigos estaban tan ensimismados mirando el interior del la casa que no se percataron de que alguien los estaba observando, de pie detrás de los dos niños -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Exclamo con una voz suave, pero aun así casi matando del susto a Tails y Cream que se dieron la vuelta como un trompo para ver quien era esta persona, era una mujer, de largos cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos marrones, llevaba un largo vestido blanco y caminaba con una gracia tal que parecía flotar.  
-Soy Cream-. Exclamo la conejita algo asustada –El es mi amigo Tails ¿Eres el Espíritu de los bosques-  
-Así es pequeña- respondió la mujer -¿Sabes? No cualquiera puede encontrar este lugar, la mayoría de las personas solo pasan de largo sin poder verlo, a menos que realmente lo necesiten, así que ¿Qué es lo necesitan de mi-  
-Yo, yo- Exclamo la conejita nerviosa, hasta que un ligero cosazo de Tails le permitió seguir –Yo quiero saber ¿Por qué has sido tan injusta conmigo-  
-¿Injusta?- Pregunto el espíritu.  
-Si injusta- Continuo cream –Se supone que repartes las virtudes y atributos por igual entre todos, pero conmigo has sido muy injusta, soy la más pequeña y la más débil de todos-  
-¿Así que te gustaría ser mas grande¿No es verdad?- Respondió el espíritu –Pues te propongo un trato, cumple tres tareas para mi y podremos hablar-  
-¿Qué tres tareas?- Interrumpió Tails.  
-Las tres tareas consistirán en traerme distintos objetos, primero un guante, pero no cualquier guante, quiero uno de los guantes de Knuckles, el guardián de la esmeralda maestra, el segundo objeto es un martillo, pero no cualquier martillo, quiero que me traigas el martillo Piko Piko de la erizo Amy Rose, y por ultimo un diamante, un diamante que esta sobre la chimenea en la casa de la ladrona Rouge, en lo mas alto de las montañas-  
-Cream no aceptes- Interrumpió nuevamente Tails -Es un suicidio- Pero la conejita estaba demasiado ocupada en imaginarse lo esbelta y estilizada luciría con unos centímetros mas de altura y como podría darles una lección a todos los que se burlaron de ella con algo mas de fuerza –Acepto- Exclamo la niña sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-¡Pero Cream!- Exclamo Tails incrédulo –Que remedio- continuo con resignación –Vamos te acompañare-  
-¡No!- Interrumpió el Gran espíritu de los bosques –El zorro se quedara conmigo hasta que la niña logre cumplir con los tres encargos-  
-Pero esa no era parte del trato- se quejo Cream.  
-Lo es ahora, pero si no te gusta puedo convertirte a ti y a tu amiguito en un par de insectos- Exclamo en tono amenazante el espíritu -¿O acaso creíste que podrías hacer tratos conmigo e imponer tu las reglas-  
La pequeña niña se quedo un segundo sin saber bien que hacer, sin embargo sabia que no podía pelar contra un ser de tal poder, su única opción era aceptar las reglas del espíritu y cumplir con los pedidos –Tails no te preocupes- Grito la niña mientras se alejaba del la gran secuoya –Volveré tan pronto pueda-  
La caminata hasta el gran templo de la esmeralda maestra fue corta, por fortuna para la pequeña este estaba muy cerca del bosque de los pinos, en menos de una hora ya estaba allí, el templo era solo ruinas, pero aun en ese estado era obvia la magnificencia de la civilización que lo había creado, pero Cream no tenia tiempo para admirar las ruinas arqueológicas, tenia otras cosas que hacer, y la suerte estaba se su lado, ya que el guardián de la esmeralda no solo estaba a la vista, sino que también estaba dormido, sentado sobre las escaleras de roca que daban a la gran joya, la pequeñita se acerco, con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, solo unos pasos la separaban del equidna de color rojo, pero eran los pasos mas peligrosos, un error y el guardián despertaría y atacaría a quien estuviera delante suyo, con una sutileza infinita la niña se dio los últimos pasos y comenzó a retirar el guante derecho de la mano del equina, con suavidad y deteniéndose en mas de una ocasión, cuando un pequeño quejido escapaba de los labios del equidna, solo un ultimo tirón y ya, la conejita tenia el guante entre sus manos, estaba exultante, lo había logrado, había logrado el primero de los pedidos, pero su alegría llegaría a un abrupto final en el instante que se percato de que un par de ojos violeta la estaban mirando, el guardián había despertado.  
-Pequeña ladrona ¿Vienes a robarte la esmeralda¿No es verdad?- Exclamo el equidna furioso y alzando sus puños.  
-Yo no…- Intento corregirlo la pequeña, pero no tenia sentido, con furia el equidna lanzo el primer golpe que Cream a duras penas eludió, el segundo el y el tercero también fueron eludidos merced de las poderosas piernas de la pequeña que se alejo del guardián de la esmeralda a los brincos, logrando poner suficiente distancia entre ella y el guardián como para pode empezar correr, la niña huía del lugar con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitian, para ganar distancia del furioso equidna, además el guardián de la esmeralda nunca se alejaba demasiado de esta, si podía evitarlo, por lo que tras alejarla lo suficiente, como un perro que persigue a los intrusos, pero nunca sale del patio de su casa, Knuckles la dejo ir, solo había sido un guante después de todo.  
La pequeña sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a tomar riesgos y continuo corriendo durante varios minutos más, hasta que al fin exhausta y casi sin aire se detuvo en una pradera abierta, tenía el guantes, pero ¿Cómo encontraría a Amy? Por suerte para ella la buena fortuna volvía a estar de su lado, cuando de la nada un erizo de color azul paso corriendo a toda velocidad al lado de la niña, otro erizo, una hembra de pelaje rosa lo perseguía, portaba un enorme martillo en su espalda, con un rápido salto logro tomar al erizo azulentre sus brazos –Oh Sonic, cásate conmigo- Exclamaba lajoven con ojos llenos de pasión, pero el erizo azul solo forcejeaba para liberarse con una mirada que expresaba mas temor que otra cosa rogándole a la erizo que lo dejara ir, un ultimo forcejeo le permitió a Sonic liberarse del agarre y salir corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a la erizo sola y con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro –Sonic ¿Por qué no me amas?- Se preguntaba la muchacha llena de tristeza, Cream no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por ella, pero no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia que encontrar una manera de quitarle ese martillo, pero ¿Cómo? La fuerza de Amy Rose era legendaria, lo mismo que su mal carácter y eso sin mencionar que a diferencia de Knuckles ella estaba bien despierta, sin embargo en un instante de lucidez e inspiración Cream tubo una idea que tal vez pudiera sacarla a ella de su predicamento y al mismo tiempo darle una manito a Amy con su problema, con paso seguro se cerco a la erizo que se estaba limpiando una lagrima.  
-¿Pero linda que te pasa?- Pregunto la coneja con una voz segura y que casi sonaba como si la niña intentara sonar como una persona mayor y mas madura.  
-Es que Sonic siempre escapa de mí- Respondió entre lloriqueos Amy.  
-Ay nena- Respondió Cream un intentando sonar como una mujer de mundo –Perdona que te lo diga, pero con ese look ni una gripe común vas a pescar-  
-¿Y tu que sabes¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la erizo algo molesta.  
-Mi nombre es Crême y mi madre es diseñadora de moda- Mintió la conejita –Así que yo siempre se que es lo mas top de lo fashion, y con ese look monocromático no vas a llegar ni a la vuelta de la esquina-  
Amy solo se miro por un segundo sin responder.  
-Pero linda- Continuo Cream realizando la actuación de su vida –Tanto rosa te va a terminar por dañar los ojos, deberías probar con otros colores, tal vez un celeste o un amarillo, y ese martillo...-  
-¿Qué hay de malo con mi martillo?- Pregunto Amy.  
-¿Pero es que no lo sabias? Las armas de guerra son los mas out que podría haber en lo que a accesorios se refiere, con razón ese chico no muestra interés en ti, y hablando de ello...-  
-Hablando de ello ¿Qué-  
-Pues nena, esa actitud de cuarentona desesperada tampoco te ayuda en nada, tienes que hacer que sea él quien te persiga- Continuo Cream guitarreando de la mejor manera que podía recordando todas las cosas que había leído en las revistas que su madre compraba.  
-¿Qué él me persiga-  
-Claro, hazte la difícil, que no piense que estarás allí siempre para él, sal con otros chicos, pero claro sin ser tan obvia- Aconsejo la coneja casi citando textualmente las palabras que había leído en una de esas revista –Así que si yo fuera tu empezaría por deshacerme de ese martillo-  
-Tienes razón- Exclamo Amy llena de auto confianza una vez mas –Eso mismo haré, gracias Crême- y con un rápido movimiento la erizo aventó el martillo por los aires haciendo que este caiga pesadamente en el suelo y salio corriendo a toda velocidad, llena nuevamente de ánimos para lograr conquistar al erizo de sus sueños.  
Cream se quedo allí mirando totalmente anonadada, no podía creer lo fácil que había sido, ya tenia el segundo de los encargos del gran espíritu, solo le faltaba uno, y echándose el martillo al hombro la niña se embarco en dirección se las montañas, esta vez la caminata seria larga y difícil, el camino era pedregoso y cargar ese pesado martillo no hacia las cosas mas fáciles, por lo que al llegar a la base de la montaña lo dejo escondido tras unos arbustos e inicio el ascenso, al principio este fue relativamente fácil, la niña subió por un sendero natural en la montaña, ya que no habían caminos en esta, Rouge no los necesitaba, ya que podía volar hasta su hogar, como deseaba Cream en estos momentos poder hacer lo mismo, sobre todo cuando el frió empezó a sentirse con mas y mas fuerza, cada metro que ganaba en altura parecía ser un poco mas helado que el anterior, pronto el frió empezó a volverse insoportable para la pobre niña vestida solo con ropas de verano, sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear, ya no quería estar allí, solo deseaba estar en su casa, calida y acogedora, con su madre y con su mascota Chesse, segura y protegida…-¡No!- Se grito a si misma, no debía claudicar, Tails dependía de ella, debía ser fuerte, al menos por esta vez, la conejita se dio un par de cachetadas en el rostro para obligarse a reaccionar y continuo con el ascenso, con una renovada voluntad, sin detenerse aunque ya no podía sentir la punta se sus dedos por causa del frió, pero al fin lo había logrado, allí estaba la casa de la murciélago Rouge, una enorme mansión de piedra edificada sobre las montañas, sin dudas con el dinero obtenidos de los robos hechos por la ladrona mas famosa del mundo, la pequeña intento acercarse a la casa lo suficiente como para poder ver el interior de la misma a través de una ventana, allí estaba la ladrona, sentada junto al fuego, y sobre la chimenea estaba su objetivo, un hermoso diamante con un tallado tan llenos de facetas que brillaba con mil luces diferentes, la conejita espero afuera en el frió su momento, sabia que debía ser paciente, y aunque el frió le calaba en los huesos, no se movió un centímetro, esperando y esperando, hasta que su paciencia fue recompensada, Cream vio como la murciélago se alejaba de la chimenea y se acercaba a la puerta de salida, tras dejar su casa, la murciélago alzo el vuelo en dirección de la ciudad de Station Square, la pequeña fría y entumida espero hasta que Rouge su hubiera alejado lo suficiente de la casa y de inmediato entro en esta, para su asombro fue muy fácil, no habían ni cerraduras ni candados de ningún tipo en la puerta, rápidamente se dirigió hasta la chimenea y tomo la joya entre sus manos y sin perder un segundo dejo la casa y empezó a descendió lo mas rápido que sus cansadas y pequeñas piernas le permitían ir, sabia que si Rouge llegaba a regresar notaria de inmediato la ausencia del diamante y si eso ocurría mientras ella estaba en la montaña no tendría donde esconderse, la pequeña continuo bajando a los tumbos hasta que finalmente logro llegar a la base de la montaña, el clima mas calido del la llanura fue como un soplo de vida para la cansada niña que sin perder el tiempo y tras recuperar el martillo Pili Piko se encamino en dirección de la casa del espíritu del bosque, el viaje de regreso fue mucho mas difícil que el de ida, Cream estaba exhausta, pero al fin y casi sin fuerzas la pequeña logro volver al gran árbol.  
-Espíritu- Grito Cream –Tengo todo lo que me pediste- déjame entrar.  
Un pequeño puente levadizo comenzó a bajar cerca de la puerta de entrada de la casa, cuando este término de bajar la conejita pudo atravesar el poso y llegar hasta el encuentro de Tails y del espíritu que la esperaban.  
-Aquí esta todo- Exclamo la coneja mientras entregaba los objetos al espíritu -¿Dejaras ir a Tails-  
-Por supuesto que si- Respondió el espíritu con voz serena.  
-¿Y me harás mas grande?- Pregunto la conejita.  
-Lo siento- Respondió el espíritu –Pero no puedo hacer eso-  
-¿Por qué?- Salto Tails furioso –Trajo todo lo que pediste-  
- Cream- Exclamo el espíritu –Tuviste la agilidad y la velocidad para eludir a Knuckles, la astucia para engañar a Amy, y la perseverancia y la paciencia para robarle su joya mas preciada a la mejor ladrona del mundo ¿En verdad crees que una niña pequeña y débil habría logrado todo eso-  
-No- Respondió Cream.  
-Si además de eso te hiciera fuerte y mas grande ¿Crees que eso seria justo con los demás-  
-Supongo que tienes razón- Respondió la niña –Entonces los objetos nunca importaron en realidad ¿Qué harás con ellos-  
El espíritu los alzo con la mano derecha los tres objetos y con un rápido movimiento y un flash de luz estos desaparecieron –Ya esta- Exclamo el espíritu –Todos los objetos han regresado con sus dueños, aunque el diamante regreso al museo de Station Square y no a la casa de Rouge-  
-Bueno Tails- Exclamo Cream alejándose del árbol –Será mejor que volvamos a casa, mamá debe de estar muy preocupada- -Momento- Interrumpió el zorro –Cream cumplió con todos tus pedido ¿Y se ira con las manos vacías? No es justo-  
Casi como reaccionando a la demanda del zorro el espíritu se acerco a Cream por la espalda y tomo las orejas de la niña y les dio un fuerte tirón, pero para sorpresa de Cream no hubo dolor alguno, solo una extraña sensación, cuando vio sus orejas noto que estas eran casi tres veces mas largas, no entendía nada.  
-Ahora puedes volar al igual que tu amigo- Exclamo el espíritu -¿Te gusta-  
Cream aun estaba demasiado perdida para poder dar una opinión, pero decidió que debía probar sus alas y con un pequeño esfuerzo comenzó a batir sus orejas, al principio no paso nada, pero de repente la pequeña sintió como sus pies dejaban el suelo y como podía sostenerse en el aire, era un sensación maravillosa, Cream voló hasta el espíritu del bosque y le dio un gran abraso lleno de gratitud, al tiempo que se dependía de ella -¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Pregunto Cream.  
-Lo siento respondió el espíritu- Solo los que me necesitan pueden encontrar este lugar, tu ya no me necesitas, pero nunca te olvidare-  
-Yo tampoco respondió Cream mientras se alejaba de ella, solo habían dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de la casa cuando esta pareció fundirse con el resto del bosque y desapareció de la vista, algo tristes porque no podrían ver otra vez al espíritu el dúo inicio el regreso a casa, comenzaba a anochecer, ya era muy tarde y tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones a Vanilla, pero a Cream eso no lo importaba, sabia que su madre la castigaría por un par de semanas, pero también sabia que era bondadosa y queno seria un castigo excesivo, además eso era lo de menos, ahora sabia lo que valía, había logrado cumplir los pedidos del Gran Espíritu del bosque ella sola, y tenia su nuevo don de volar como prueba de ellos, los que tanto se habían burlado de ella tendrían que tragase sus palabras -¿Una carrera volando a casa?- Pregunto Cream.  
-Claro, a la cuenta de tres- respondió Tails –Uno, dos, momento- Interrumpió la cuenta el zorro –Ahora tendrás que cambiar todo tu guardarropas-  
-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la coneja.  
-Porque si vas a ir volando a todas partes, esas faldas tan cortas que usas podrían no ser la mejor elección- Respondió Tails.  
El rostro de Cream se enrojeció como un tomate maduro, y por un segundo la niña no supo que decir, hasta que finalmente miro en la dirección donde estaba Tails, pero el zorro ya no estaba allí, estaba flotando sobre los aires varios metros delante de ella, sacándole la lengua y burlándose de ella –Na, ña, ña, ña, a que no me alcanzas-  
-¡Eso es trampa!- Grito la niña al tiempo que alzaba el vuelo e intentaba dar alcance al zorro, mientras este volaba en dirección de la casa de la coneja, en el gran bosque de los pinos solo las risas del par podían escucharse.

Fin


End file.
